¡Maldito Delincuente!
by misaki-sama17
Summary: Naruto suele meterse en problemas y Sakura cansada de esta situación opta por el camino mas sencillo, si Sasuke le deja en paz podrá concentrarse en su vida ¿Será este un camino acertado frente a lo obsesivo que puede ser Sasuke cuando algo llama su atención? ¿Podrá ella soportar la carga de vivir con alguién tan contrario a su personalidad? – !Uchiha eres el demonio en persona! AU


**Disclaimer**: La serie Naruto sus personajes son de exclusiva pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es mía.

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje obceno

* * *

** Capitulo 1: El Pacto**

_ misaki-sama17_

.-

.-

Era común verla de esa manera. Sentada en algún lugar con su característica cafeína y bombones de chocolate amargo a su lado, encima un libro de quizás alguna materia que le costase y si no simplemente algo que desease leer por placer.

_Leer es un placer…_

Y ahí estaba otra vez… En su característico ambiente encima del sofá aprendiendo la diferencia de los compuestos químicos alcalinos, una pierna cruzada encima de otra un sweter rojo grueso y de tallas de mas que le permitía no sentir frio y ocultar su esbelto cuerpo. No era una persona que le gustase exhibirse y que los hombres la mirasen solo por lo físico.

_"Pues si alguien me ama será por quien soy, incluso si soy una morsa rodante"_

Aunque según Naruto era muy inocente para enterarse de que los hombres solían mirar con la cintura, a sus escasos 16 años ella lo sabía pero prefería ignorarlo, un amor la distraería de sus metas y pretensiones a futuro.

_Medicina_…

¡Oh! solo de pensarlo su ánimo subía, ser una doctora era su pretensión desde que fue recibida en la familia Uzumaki, su tío Minato era un importante oncólogo del hospital de Konoha y su tía Kushina una destacada ginecóloga que había recibido a muchos de su generación.

_"Eran buenas personas…" _

20 de Marzo un trágico accidente se los llevo lejos de ella, en medio de un mar de interrogantes y dolor. Una tragedia para ella y Naruto su casi hermano, quien a pesar de pasar dos años de lo ocurrido aun miraba con dolor la habitación de sus padres.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar el tiempo y pedirles que no la abandonarán, tenía escasos recuerdos de su niñez, no podía saber cómo era la cara de sus padres ni siquiera si es que poseía algún familiar vivo, ellos sin previo aviso se habían ido de este mundo, sin nunca explicarle o responderle cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

Solo la recibieron sin ningún reproche. Y la pequeña Sakura de 7 años sin recuerdos ni felicidad conoció el amor de una familia y el amor de su vida.

_Naruto_

Bebió un sorbo de su café, definitivamente Naruto sería el único hombre al que amaría, no fraternalmente pero con tanta intensidad que se convertiría rápidamente en su motivación de obtener una vida y una carrera para entregarle todo lo que el necesitase.

Con su sonrisa perfecta su desbordante felicidad y su cerebro del tamaño de un maní, terminaría bajo un puente sin ella.

Rio de tan solo imaginarlo, esa era ella la chica aburrida y predecible que todos juzgaban por su adicción a los libros y su aparente timidez.

Naruto entró al salón de la casa, refunfuñando porque su pequeña se demoraba tanto en vestirse para ir al instituto.

–¡Sakura-chan! ¿Porque demoras tanto? ¡Dattebayo! –Su postura con ambos brazos al costado de su cintura indicaba que se estaba impacientando.

–Lo siento, lo siento… Tengo examen esta semana y quiero obtener una buena calificación ¿Me perdonas? –Su gesto de inocencia y su sonrisa de lado era irresistiblemente conmovedor.

Naruto resoplo por lo bajo haciendo un gesto de lo estúpido que eso sonaba– Para que demonios estudias si eres tan capaz de obtener la misma calificación solo prestando atención al vejestorio que tienes de profesora.

Sakura opto por no responde a la injuria que lanzo Naruto y decidió subir a vestirse fue entonces cuando lo escucho.

-¡Y como tardes demasiado sabrás lo que es caminar 5 Km!

No sonaba como demasiada distancia pero aquel que conociera a Uzumaki Sakura sabía su poca habilidad para los deportes, solía saltarse esa clase cada vez que podía sin embargo no reprobaría un año solo por una estúpida materia, si es que así podía llamarse, para simios y trogloditas.

Se quito rápidamente su ropa de cama y se puso su uniforme característico, falda, camisa, cinta y sweter. No demoraba en mucho en peinarse ya que su practicaba melena le otorgaba mas minutos para realizar cosas que realmente valían la pena, tampoco utilizaba maquillaje ya que encontraba innecesario arreglarse para algo tan cotidiano como el instituto.

_Estudiar no coquetear…_

Estaba ensimismada en calzarse sus zapatos cuando escucho el grito desde la planta baja.

–¡De que mierda estás hablando, como que Sasuke golpeo a Kiba! –La cólera en la voz de Naruto era perceptible desde su habitación, tomo sus cosas rápidamente y sin demorar bajo rápidamente la escalera para enterarse de que estaba ocurriendo, últimamente los ataques de rabia telefónicos eran comunes en su hogar y casi siempre por el mismo motivo.

Naruto se tomaba los cabellos y sujetaba fuertemente su móvil –¡No me interesa que le tengas aprecio a esa mierda esta en su maldito grupo y si no le sacas información ya verás lo que es no sentir el culo en una semana!

Fue cuando el pobre móvil se estrello contra la pared y Sakura se hastió por el derroche que significa perderlo de esa manera ¡Y una mierda! el dinero no les sobraba y Naruto había roto tres en un mes, definitivamente el idiota de Sasuke estaba dando problemas.

–¡Podrías controlarte! Eso te pasa por meterte en problemas. –Su enojo crecía cada día al ver como Naruto derrochaba tiempo en estupideces.

–¡Sakura-chan tu no lo entiendes! –Seguía tirando de sus cabellos al saber que su pequeña siquiera era capaz de apoyarlo contra el demonio que tenia por enemigo

–¡¿Entender que?! Que tu y Uchiha son como agua y aceite, yo también detesto a la gente y no es motivo para romperles la nariz, ni mis prioridades cambian por ello.

–Es Sasuke el que me provoca, yo solo respondo ¡¿Oh que, quieres que continúe con mi vida mientras el se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden?!

–No se en que mierda estas metido Naruto –Y lo ultimo lo dijo seriamente, hace meses que el descuidaba sus deberás y llegaba magullado –Estas descuidando tu vida y a punto de reprobar el año solo por tomar el control de un sector o lo que sea.

Lo miro con cansancio y suplica –Por favor olvídate de Uchiha un momento y trata de superarte, no eres el mejor estudiante pero puedes llegar lejos y estudiar lo que anhelas… Quiero verte convertido en un gran artista…

Algo en común en ambos era la pintura, Naruto solía pintar y Sakura dibujar con carbón. Técnicas distintas pero ambas apreciaban la belleza de lo oculto a la vista del mundo.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por la repentina preocupación de Sakura. Era cierto desde hace meses las relaciones con Sasuke iban de mal en peor sobre todo desde que Akatsuki les pisaba los talones para tomar territorio norte. Ella solo conocía a medias la verdad de lo que últimamente les proporcionaba dinero al hogar de todas formas no tenía porque enterarse él era el hermano mayor y por ende quien respondía por las decisiones de sus vidas.

–Lo siento Sakura-chan yo… no quería preocuparte. Prometo cambiar mi actitud ¿Ne? Ahora sonríe… –Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros por la tristeza de hace sufrir a su hermanita– sonríe para mí.

–No lo lograras esta vez….

Sus grandes ojos verdes denotaba la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, sabía que Naruto se estaba consumiendo cada día más por lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, y no era correcto. Minato y Kushina no les habían entregado ese tipo de valores…

_Niños mentir y ocultar cosas es malo ¡Ley del Karma!_

_¡Lo sabemos!_

Aún los tenía presente en su mente, y sin embargo, con ese tipo de actitudes Naruto solo demostraba lo poco que apreciaba la crianza de su familia y lo poco que ella le importaba ¡Sin el su vida carecía de sentido.

Sintiéndose ofuscada por la falta de comprensión del rubio tomo el pomo de la puerta y Salió raudamente antes de quedarse fuera del salón por la tardanza

.-

.-

* * *

Su cabello negro y sus potentes ojos ónix destilaban furia y ganas de asesinar, había pillado a Inuzuka caminando tranquilamente por sus tierras sin siquiera respetar un poco su presencia. Últimamente había adquirido mas territorio esparciendo el miedo y delincuencia por las calles, sin embargo siempre solía perder algo frente a Naruto y su grupo de amiguitos que se metían en su negocio sin mediar riesgos y perdidas, se creían lo suficientemente expertos en ese tipo de temas cuando con suerte vendían algunos Yens en la semana.

El tenia el derecho y la experiencia de llamarse dueño de las calles, su familia llevaba años en el negocio de las drogas y el como heredero adquiría día a día la reputación digna de un yakuza que llevaba mucho tiempo esforzándose por tener todo lo que el tenia a sus 19 años.

–Sasuke debemos marcharnos al instituto, Naruto y su grupo de maricas deben haber llegado –dijo Suigetsu quien pareció haber notado un brillo rojizo en los ojos de su jefe.

–No se para que voy a esa mierda –Estaba cansado de madrugar por ir a un lugar que no le otorgaría nada más que un cartón de formación académica que or supuesto para su "trabajo" no lo necesitaba.

–Hasta las peores lacras completan su educación, Sasuke –Suigetsu hacia esfuerzos descomunales por lograr que cada día caminasen hacia el suplicio llamado Instituto, metió sus manos a los bolsillos – Además reconoce que te diviertes follando y golpeando mocosos.

Una sonrisa diabólica cruzo sus labios –Hmp –Lentamente ambos se encaminaron hacías las calles desoladas de Konoha, Suigetsu no quería desestabilizar la poca paciencia de su jefe pero dada la urgencia de la situación debía decírselo arriesgando a ser atravesado por quien sabe que cosa.

–Naruto tomo control de la zona Sur, según los comentarios subió su cantidad de ventas –Y lo vio de nuevo el peligroso tinte rojo surco las iris de Sasuke.

–¡De que mierda estás hablando! –Apretó sus puños y golpeo una pared cercana, ¿Naruto le había quitado territorio nuevamente?

–Lo supe esta mañana, estabas divirtiéndote con Inuzuka y no quise molestarte –Se encogió de hombres quitándole importancia al asunto, Sasuke era claro no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

El Uchiha despotricaba frases incomprensibles agitaba sus manos en forma amenazante y amenazaba con vengarse del rubio sin neuronas.

–Oe, oe ¡Ya cálmate! No es como si no pudiésemos recuperarlo, no quiero soportar tus berrinches la mitad del día, en cuanto lleguemos hablaremos con Juugo y veremos qué hacer.

Pero Sasuke estaba ausente maquinando ideas. En menos de un mes había tenido una veintena de encontrones con el rubio y por más que cumplía sus amenazas el no se dejaba amedrentar.

_Era un enemigo respetable_

Debía reconocerlo, jamás dejo de oponerse a él y sus negocios y aunque le costase admitirlo también solía inventar exitosas estrategias para despojarlo de los suyo, sin embargo ese tipo de situaciones no podían seguir dándose, debía encontrar la forma de chantajearlo y mantenerlo a ralla aunque fuese por unos meses, su padre estaba realizando preguntas incomodas y no quiera decepcionarlo con una respuesta no acertada.

Debía quitarle algo importante, sin embargo Naruto no tenia novia ni familia, sus amigos eran lo suficientemente valientes como para aguantar una golpiza y en peores casos heridas graves, sabía que Naruto tenía un punto débil pero no podía recordar cual era. Eran personas similares y el como tal no poseía nada con que lo chantajeasen, la única diferencia era la mojigata de pelo rosado que se paseaba con el durante las salidas….

Una sonrisa perversamente hermosa fue reemplazado por su gesto pensativo– ¿Ey Suigetsu?

El aludido volteo su rostro hacia su amigo y noto que una idea no muy buena estaba pasando por su mente, sintió escalofríos, cada vez que veía ese gesto era porque algo no muy bueno se avecinada y conociendo a Sasuke Uchiha una idea no muy buena era casi comparable con una bomba atómica.

–¿Conoces a la chica que esta siempre con Naruto?

–¿Una chica con ese demente? Eso es imposible ninguna mujer es tan estúpida como para fijarse en semejante idiota.

–No es su novia, solo se van juntos a las horas de salida– Mordía su pulgar en señal de estar recordando algo.

–¿La mojigata del cabello rosa?

–¿Como se llama?

Suigetsu llevo un dedo a su mentón, la había visto varias veces, bonitas piernas, cara de comelibros y nada simpática.

–Sakura… ¿Qué estas pensando? No intentes follartela es la mujer más aburrida y predecible que he conocido.

Sasuke encontró graciosa la frase Suigetsu, era una chica bonita, pero no era su tipo, le gustaban las zorras apasionadas, aquellas que vestían de una manera provocadora y le otorgaban placer sin chistar aunque nunca pasaba más de dos veces por la misma –Hmp... Tengo otra idea para ella, sin embargo no creo que colabore voluntariamente, es tan puritana –Una mueca de aso cruzo su rostro, todos estaban podridos por dentro, todos ocultaban algo, detestaba las personas que solían creerse superiores y con valores suficientes para admirar despectivamente a seres como el.

–Creo que tengo la solución a tu problema… –Sasuke le dedico una mirada aprobatorio a Suigetsu en señal de escucha –Si no equivoco la sabelotodo quieres estudiar medicina y pagar los estudios de Naruto, sin embargo el gilipollas esta con bajas calificaciones por distraerse en otros problemas…

Sasuke pareció comprender hacia donde iba el asunto, movió su mano en señal de que continuara –Si le ofreces dejar en paz a Naruto tal vez te obedezca, de todos modos se le nota en el rostro la inocencia, te creerá si logras decirle buenos argumentos.

–Uh, no es una mala idea–

_Nunca pensó que la inocencia y los ojos verdes serian su perdición_

.-

.-

* * *

Sus clases habían sido normales, muchas materias, muchas preguntas, única en responder, merendar con Ino…

Desde que tenía memoria su única amiga había sido Ino, algún tipo de feromona letal alejaba a las mujeres de ella y les provocaba un odio descomunal del que aún desconocía las razones, y para los hombres lo mismo, era más una especie de ser aburrido y asexuado que según Ino algún día florecería.

Sin embargo sus esperanzas se habían ido hacía mucho tiempo, le gustaba ser como era, feliz leyendo aburridos libros y comiendo chocolates amargos, además la mitad de la banda de inútiles que la despreciaban trabajaría para la Dra. Uzumaki algún día y la otra mitad moriría antes de un tiempo a manos de un algún enfrentamiento de los que tenían diariamente

_Odiaba ese instituto… _

La única razón por la que se le hacía más soportable era por tener a Ino junto a ella y por el alivio que le producía no gastar dinero en una escuela privada, que aunque entregase buena educación no le permitiría comer en varios años con los altos costos que debían pagarse.

Estaban sentadas en una de las escasas áreas verdes que circundaban el sector conversando sobre trivialidades que le permitían olvidar sus problemas por algunos instantes…

Pero Ino se hacía llamar la mejor amiga de Sakura y ese título no lo había adquirido en vano

–¿Qué tienes frentona? –El gesto leve de preocupación en el rostro de Sakura no había pasado inadvertido para ella

–Nada

–¿Tratas de mentirme a mí? ¿Es una puta broma? Mejor dímelo ya si no quieres que utilice métodos más persuasivos

Sakura trago duro, conocía a la perfección las tácticas de su amiga, muchas veces crueles y nada humanitarias, pero a pesar de eso, conseguían su objetivo final que era conseguir la información deseada.

Suspiro cansinamente y decidió optar por el camino menos doloroso –Naruto está metido en algo…

–¡Ahá! Sabía que algo tenías –Movía su cabeza en un gesto asertivo mientras se acercaba mas a la chica rosada – ¿Qué le sucede a Naruto?

–No lo sé, hace meses que llega tarde a casa suele traer dinero y sin embargo no lo veo que trabaje fin de semanas, últimamente se ha roto los puños en varias ocasiones…

–¡Y qué diablos esperas a preguntarle! –Era demasiado obvio ahí estaba su respuesta solo debía decirle las cosas directamente

–¡Crees que no lo he intentado! Siempre obtengo el mismo resultado –Su cara se entristeció –Evade mis preguntas y si insisto demasiado se enfada… Opté por no seguir hablando del tema, prefiero curarlo cuando llega a casa y aconsejarlo…

Ino lo entendía Sakura era tenía el corazón de una abuela y dejarlo así como así con heridas expuestas no iba con su personalidad de medico… Una idea cruzo su mente, sospechaba en que pasos andaba el rubio sin embargo no sabía si decírselo o no, una niña tan inocente como ella no lo aceptaría con tanta facilidad

–Sabes no me importa lo que haga con su vida –Ambas sabían que esa era una total falacia –Sin embargo no soporto las mentiras…

Ino solo pudo sentirse desdichada por las penas de su amiga y abrazarla para consolarla, debía tener cuidado con lo que decía si no es que no quería revelar algo comprometedor para el rubio, le dedico un gesto amoroso como una madre que quiere pasar las tristeza de su pequeña, adoraba a Sakura con todo su corazón y no le gustaba verla así

–Ya verás como las cosas se solucionan, cuando menos lo esperes Naruto volverá a casa diciéndote que esta aburrido de ser golpeado y volverán a estudiar juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Sakura agradeciendo el gesto se apoyo sobre el hombro de su amiga, Ino podía no tener una muy buena reputación por sus conquistas pero en cosas de amistad era la mejor.

–Sabes creo que debo irme a casa… Debo preparar la cena y Naruto llegara pronto

–¿Es broma? Quería invitarte a un día de chicas porque no vas conmigo… serán solo unas horas

–Pues en otra oportunidad será…. Estoy pasando por un vacío existencial y mi rostro delata lo horrible que me siento hoy –Su tono fúnebre comprobó las pocas ganas que sentía de irse de compras, y termino por convencer a Ino que la mejor opción era que fuera a casa a descansar.

–¡Bien! Tú te lo pierdes, luego no envidies mi nuevo bolso –Sin más beso la mejilla de su amiga y se marcho moviendo sus piernas elegantemente como una gacela.

Sakura opto por quedarse unos minutos más recogiendo sus cosas y su almuerzo era temprano aún sin embargo necesitaba estudiar y ordenar la casa para irse a la cama lo mas temprano posible y no ver a su hermano, cuando se ofuscaba solía decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentía y no quería herirlo con vomitivas palabras.

Estaba terminando de recoger sus libros cuando se percato de que alguien la miraba desde lejos, giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados y por más que miro… no había nadie observándola, definitivamente la ira la hacía volverse paranoica, además ¿Quien la miraría a ella? Si de algo le servía mantener un bajo perfil, era que le permitía pasar desapercibida para el mundo, los únicos que notaban su existencia eran sus amigos. A pesar de las conductas del rubio solía llevarse bien con su tropa, eran buenos muchachos después de todo, solo jugaban juegos que tarde o temprano traerían consecuencias. Ella solía decírselo con alguna indirecta frase o contándoles alguna historia sin embargo los esfuerzos fueron en vano, le preocupaba mucho saber que personas que estimaba y quería se movieran en ambientes tan peligrosos, cada día tenía el corazón en la mano de pensar que algo les hubiese sucedido. Estaba acostumbrada a preparar cacerolas gigantes de comida para todos tener una charla amena y luego vigilar que se fueran a casa.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su familia era mas grande de lo que el mundo pensaba….

.-

.-

* * *

El demonio negro se paseaba el instituto, todos lo sabían, extrañamente cuando él estaba cerca se percibía un ambiente pesado y toxico, las personas solían tener miedo y ponerse nerviosas y en menos de un minuto el lugar se volvía solitario dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Había decidido saltar clases de todos modos luego se las arreglaría para que Karin completase sus exámenes y aprobar su maldita "Cárcel personal" , si no fuera porque su tío Madara lo obligaba a completar la maldita escuela definitivamente hubiese estado a estas alturas en otro lugar divirtiéndose, era lo más monótono y aburrido ir a ese antro, en sus años de estudios nunca encontró algo que aunque sea lo mantuviese entretenido más de dos días al final termino por mofarse y aburrirse de todo, de la escuela, la familia, el mundo….

Lo único que lo mantenía vivo era el poder que ejercía sobre las personas y el miedo que les permitía controlarlas a su antojo, solo dos personas lo desafiaban al punto de hacerlo perder los estribos Naruto y….

No era mejor no pensar en el, se sentía en calma estando solo y no quería arruinarlo con escoria. Su mente divagaba en un sinfín de cosas que debía realizar soy ese día, era bueno tener un poco de paz, sin embargo un leve movimiento y un penetrante olor a flores alerto sus sentidos, giro su vista y sus ojos ónix llenos de frialdad se enfocaron en la extraña figura de cabello rosado.

La mojigata estaba frente a él recogiendo sus cosas, no supo porque pero se oculto detrás de un pilar para observarla mejor, estaba tomando sus libros y sonreía como una tonta. De seguro pensando que se sentiría follar con alguien, era una mujer tan insípida a simple vista que era obvio que su vida amorosa era más que desastrosa.

Luego vio a la pelirrosa girar su cabeza al parecer se había percatado de que alguien la estaba observando. Sin embargo sus sentidos la traicionaron e hizo como que nada pasaba, mejor para él, la tomaría desprevenida y jugaría un poco para sus planes. Ella tomo su bolso y caminaba hacia la salida fue cuando hizo su salida triunfal.

–Hmp… ¿No debería estar en tu casa ya? Las niñas buenas duermen temprano

La chica volteo su cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad, miro fijamente sus ojos verdes grandes y de largas pestañas, se sorprendió a sí mismo al saber que la muchacha tenía algo de atractivo pero le llamo más la atención de que lejos de denotar miedo o inseguridad solo veía indiferencia y aburrimiento.

Sakura continuo con su lenta caminata dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar, el aire volvía toxico con esa persona.

–Te estoy hablando santurrona –¿Ella había pasa de él?

Podría haber ignorado el indeseable comentario, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a las frases de esa calaña sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que no era la mejor idea darle la espalda a ese hombre. Se giro nuevamente y noto lo imponente que era la presencia de él, sin embargo conocía como la palma de la mano a las personas así, su hermano solía tener esas actitudes con el mundo y últimamente también con ella, podía dar vuelta la situación a su favor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se giro sobre sus talones y lo miro fijamente a la cara, odiaba las personas manipuladoras…

–Se breve. Yo si tengo vida

–Y me imagino lo divertida que debe ser –Una sonrisa curva se formo en su rostro al parecer la chica no era tan idiota como lo había imaginado, en vez de sonreírle como una tonta había rayado la cancha inmediatamente

–No discutiremos eso. Dime qué quieres y luego me negare ¿Te parece?

La escruto con la mirada, algo en ella lo molestaba, no sabía si era su chillón color rosado de cabello o sus ojos carentes de malas emociones –Te propongo un trato…

–Me niego. Adiós –Retorno su camino sin embargo una sola palabra hizo que su cuerpo de paralizara.

–Naruto…

Esta vez sus orbes ni siquiera se molestaron en ocultar sus emociones, llenos de rabia y molestia…

–¿Que sucede con mi hermano? –Su mentón se elevo en señal de desafío no toleraba que la gente se entrometiera con su familia, a pesar de que Sasuke solo lo había nombrado percibió un tinte de amenaza en su voz.

Al pelinegro lo tomo de sorpresa la revelación ¿Eran hermanos? Eso no era posible físicamente eran tan desiguales como un montaña y un helado, su carácter también lo era, pero oculto exitosamente su emoción de la niña que tenia frente a él. Si ella su hermana el golpe sería fatal…

–Nada solo quería saber cual era tu reacción

–Pues ya lo ves, la santurrona saca las uñas cuando se trata de familia, se bueno y no cometas un error… –No sabía de dónde diablos había sacado ese valor para responderle al monstruo que la asesinaba con la mirada.

–¡Jo! Me siento amenazado –La sonrisa socarrona se formo nuevamente, haría pagar cada palabra desafiante a la pequeña zorra. –Pero la verdad es que si tengo algo que proponerte y si está involucrado él… Me entere que Naruto está a punto de reprobar el año…

–¿Le ayudaras a estudiar? –Levanto su ceja en señal de mofa de verdad que el Uchiha era gracioso –Lo dudo estas casi tan jodido como el…

–Mejor aún… Lo dejare en paz para que se centre en esta mierda

Sakura se inquieto frente a la revelación ¿De verdad el haría eso? Luego comprendió que por algo era un trato… El quería algo a cambio

–¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

–De seguro nada contigo mojigata insípida, pero creo que al pobre Naruto le costaría bastante superar que su hermana viva con alguien como yo, pagaría por ver su expresión de terror cuándo se lo digas.

Al observar la perversión que ocultaban sus palabras Sakura sintió que era suficiente de estupideces esta vez sí estaba dispuesta a irse pero algo la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la hizo volver a enfrentarlo.

–Suelo ser impaciente sobre todo con una respuesta…

–¡Estas demente! –Trato de soltarse sin embargo la mano de Sasuke parecía una pinza que frente a cualquier estimulo apretaba mas su brazo

–Se llama chantaje y muchos dicen que estoy demente –Su aliento chocaba en el rostro de la muchacha y con tal cercanía podía percibir un aroma a ¿Cerezos? –Además eres la más beneficiada con Naruto tranquila, podrás obtener lo que tanto deseas, aunque se oiga tan imposible.

–¡Aun así no soy capaz de mentirle a mi hermano, algunas personas si tenemos conciencia!

–Ah pero ya ves, existimos aquellos que no la poseemos– Le gustaba reírse de ella, le producía cierto placer desconocido.

–¡¿Y cómo diablos puedo confiar en ti?!

–No suelo mentir pequeña –Esta vez su expresión se tornó oscura podía ser una basura pero tanto promesas como acuerdos los respetaba al pie de la letra.

–¡Me emociona tu caridad! –Sakura lejos de sentirse tranquila estaba al borde del colapso.

–Está bien te veo agitada, te daré hasta mañana para pensarlo, si aceptas dímelo a primera hora y si no atente a lo que viene.

–¡No me amenaces escoria!

Sasuke no sin antes dedicarle una expresión de completa furia le respondió a los que él consideraba una falacia…

–¡Te atreves a insultarme perra!

–¡Pues me atrevo y es lo que soy! –Esta vez sí se sorprendió de su actitud, la muchacha esta fuera de sí, una careta bastante atractiva –¡¿La falta de neuronas de las mujeres que frecuentas te hicieron creer que no existían perras con inteligencia y carácter?!, Pensare tu maldita propuesta y si acepto prepárate para vivir un infierno, porque si algo puedo llegar a ser es la peor maldita perra de este mundo!

Le dio un empujón para quitárselo de encima y salió corriendo del lugar, en ese estado de rabia contenida era capaz de cometer un asesinato y gustosa tomaría como víctima al chico de ojos negros.

Sasuke se sentía excitado de emoción, Sakura lo había enfrentado aun sabiendo su reputación, no le había temblado la mano para defenderse y menos aun para responderle, era una persona orgullosa igual que Naruto, ese pequeño echo comprobaba que si eran hermanos y le daba el placer de saber que un estancia de esa mujer en su departamento no sería para nada una pérdida de tiempo.

–Tal vez debamos jugar un poco

.-

.-

* * *

Iba por la casa aseando todo, debes en cuando aplicaba un poco de fuerza exagerada sobre el paño de limpieza y otras veces sin querer rompía accidentalmente lápices y cosas delicadas, en una hora había roto cerca de tres platos y dos vasos y como siguiera pensando en ese asqueroso trato mañana tendría que cenar en una tabla

–Hijo de…

Aun no podía creer que se estuviese plan tenado esa condenada idea, de verdad que estaba mal de la cabeza o simplemente el la contagio de su locura ¡¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en traicionar así a su hermano?! Era el único ser en su corazón por el que mataría y ella estaba decidiendo si marcharse con Uchiha o no.

_Lo haces por el…_

Si lo haría por él, por el y por su futuro, pero de todos modos mentir es una traición que probablemente el no le perdonaría, ambos se conocían como si se tratase de almas gemelas y Sakura Uzumaki no perdonaba las mentiras eso significaba que Naruto tampoco.

Un crujido sonó bajo sus manos y se percato de que el elefante de porcelana que estaba limpiando se había trisado justo en la trompa.

–¡Demonios!

Entonces otro crujido sonó pero este era mas un estruendo que venía desde la entrada de su casa, se asomó por la puerta del salón y noto como Naruto estaba lleno de moretones su labio inferior sangraba y su cara denotaba una furia que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

–Te dignas a llegar

La mirada fría y carente de sentimiento que el le dedico la dejo completamente helada, el no era así ¡Donde estaba su tierno niño de sonrisa amable!

–No me fastidies con tus sermones –Había discutido con Sasuke, otra vez y para colmo de su paciencia Tsunade lo descubrió golpeando a Shikamaru.

–Iré por el botiquín, siéntate en el sillón y quítate la camisa no quiero suciedad en la casa, acabo de limpiar –Sin decir más, volteo a buscar sus objetos de curaciones al sanitario, se sentía como una imbécil al preocuparse así de él y solo recibir críticas por y malos comentarios, miro el pulcro baño de cerámicas blancas y sobre el armario de toallas encontró la caja mágica que le permitía vivir al rubio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentada sobre la alfombra a la altura del pecho de Naruto cerrando algunas heridas de objetos punzantes y comprobando si estaban infectadas.

Naruto seguía con su cara de hastió y Sakura en un capricho de venganza sin compasión aplico alcohol en las heridas.

–¡Hey eso duele! –Su expresión compungida le hizo sentir satisfacción, debía confesarlo existía una pequeña porción vengativa en su alma

–Se llama Karma y nos pasa a todos

–Se llama crueldad y lo haces cuando te sientes enfadada –Sus palabras sonaron venenosas y Sakura sintió un revolcón dentro de su pecho

–¡¿Y a ti qué diantres te pasa?!

Naruto con su torso desnudo y su cara roja de ira se paro en una fracción de segundo y le grito a Sakura en su cara – ¡Pasa que estoy harto de que metas donde nadie te llama! ¿Quieres saber que pasa? Nara se metió conmigo y Tsunade me descubrió dándole un puñetazo estoy sancionado por 3 días y si no llevo mi maldita penitencia me expulsaran…

–¡¿Cómo que Tsunade te sanciono?! –Esta vez ella se le enfrento –¡Que mierda tienes en la cabeza! ¿El maldito poder de delincuente no te deja pensar? Me esfuerzo todos los putos días por los dos y tu solo te metes en problemas…

–¡Por supuesto tú haces todo eres perfecta! ¡¿Adivina quién nos da de comer?! Deja de hacerte la mojigata ya esta grande y deberías saber que el mundo funciona así.

¿El estaba juzgando sus valores? ¿La había llamado como todos aquellos que no la conocían solían hacerlo…? Estaba acostumbrada pero no de él, nunca pensó que él la tratase así, Naruto estaba justificando su actividad criminal y ella solo podía mirarlo con sus ojos picándole por lagrimas que amenazaban delatarla, solo se preocupaba por su bienestar de que le servía vivir bien cada día si no lo tenía a él.

Sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el mundo y Naruto no tenia porque decírselo, ella misma en silencio tomaba trabajos de medio tiempo de vez en cuando ayudando a la familia, y el ¿La trataba de perfecta?

–¡Pues entonces vete a la mierda y cúrate tu mismo! –Tiro el alcohol y los apósitos sobre el pecho del rubio y salió de la habitación antes de que el la viera en un mal momento. Sakura Uzumaki no lloraba ni dejaba que el mundo la humillara.

Naruto entre el dolor del alcohol en sus heridas y viendo los ojos de su pequeña sintió un remordimiento y una culpa que le hicieron darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

_Había herido a Sakura…._

_.-_

_.-_

* * *

La ducha le había refrescado su varonil cuerpo y le permitía pensar con claridad, el pequeño incidente con la santurrona lo había sacado de su patética existencia, su carácter endemoniado le provocaba una insana diversión y a toda costa la quería en su casa, humillándose frente a el y poco a poco cayendo como todas las mujeres que solían conocerlo, ver la cara de pánico de Naruto viendo como su perfecta hermana caía en su mundo oscuro y la arrastraba con él al mismo infierno.

Pensó que sería una tortura tenerla en su hogar con sus aires de pureza, sin embargo, ese día comprobó que la muchacha lejos de ser una sumisa era más una pequeña víbora dispuesta a todo con tal de mantener su orgullo en alto. Lo que ella no sabía es que él era el rey del Ego, y aunque tuviese que sacrificarse con alguien tan asexuado como ella haría el colosal esfuerzo par que su venganza se completase a la perfección, cuando Naruto rogara por tenerla de vuelta haría la transacción

_Sakura por su territorio…_

Durante el día había logrado sacarle el número de la muchacha a una de sus compañeras de clase y se estaba preparando para atormentarla con sus ideas. La pequeña Sakura tarde o temprano terminaría aceptando.

Se tiro sobre la cama solo con su toalla cubriéndolo dejando al descubierto su torso marcado y sus enormes brazos, tomó el móvil y marco el número de ella, uno… dos… tres…. El teléfono sonaba y al cuarto pitido escucho su voz…

_–¿Diga? _–Pero algo extraño sucedía su tono sonaba cabizbajo de seguro su conversación la tenía con pelos de punta y la fierecilla que se le presento no era más que una fachada.

–Que sucede ¿Te hice llorar? –Escucho satisfactoriamente el resoplido al otro lado de la línea

–¿_Como conseguiste mi numero?_ –La chica se oía perpleja, claro ¿Quien en sus cabales trataría de tomar contacto con ella?

–Tengo contactos…

_–Aha… Déjame en paz _

Y Sasuke escucho como la llamada se cortaba, ¿De verdad ella le había colgado? E hizo lo que nunca había hecho antes, llamo por segunda vez a una mujer…

_–¡Vete a freír simios! _

–Quiero una respuesta… Ahora –Se encontraba impaciente y su tono autoritario lo delató, esa chica le daba dolores de cabeza con sus faltas de consideración hacia él, de verdad creía que el tenia semejante paciencia con el mundo, solo la tenía con ella para convencerla de aceptar…

Contra todo pronóstico Sakura guardo silencio y el pelinegro supo que ella estaba meditando la situación…

_–Solo te daré una advertencia… Si no cumples tu parte te colgare de los huevos en la plaza pública, tienes 10 minutos para pasar por mí. Adiós_

Impacto. Era lo único que podía sentir

_Ella había aceptado_

_.-_

_.-_

* * *

Exactamente diez minutos y estaba fuera de la casa en su auto, supo cual era por las indicaciones de Sakura y por los gritos ruidosos de un hombre, la puerta se estaba abriendo y por ella salía la rosadita con su maleta.

–¡No puedes irte! Eres menor de edad y estas bajo mi cuidado –Naruto estallaba en cólera, hace algunos minutos vio a Sakura bajar con una condenada maleta y pasar de él como si fuese un mueble, sabia las actitudes de Sakura cuando se enfadaba pero nunca había llegado a tal extremo, el día amenazaba con llover y ella quizás donde iría, aunque fuese donde Ino su lugar estaba en casa a su lado.

–Pues me voy para que busques otra excusa y sigas haciendo lo quesea que hagas en paz –Estaba saliendo hacia la acera cuando el le quito de las manos su bolso y sus cosas

–Se que estas enojada conmigo ¡Y lo merezco!, pero por favor no hagas una locura –Sakura sintió un leve cosquilleo cuando vio caer como un niño rendido sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus ojos mirándola con sentimientos mezclados

Fue cuando deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haber hecho semejante estupidez, quien la mandaba a hacer caso a las manipulaciones de Sasuke ¡Ni si quiera tenia la seguridad de que cumpliría su trato! No confiaba en él y se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, le estaba mintiendo a Naruto a Ino y a sus amigos…

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás Sasuke caminaba hacia ellos y ella no miraba los pasos que había dado solo seguía su camino…

Su cara de momia sin expresar ningún sentimiento le revelo a Sakura un nuevo descubrimiento, el era un excelente actor capaz de incluso ocultar el jubilo que sentía de ver a su hermano en esas condiciones…

–¿Estas lista?

Si no fueses porque lo escucho respirar hubiese jurada que Naruto se fracturo el cuello en su rápido giro de cabeza, nunca pensó que alguna vez el rubio la miraría con odio

–¿Te irás con semejante basura?

Ella solo atino a bajar su mirada, la verdad es que la idea ya no parecía tan factible y en vez de sentirse mejor por hacer algo por su hermano sentía vergüenza.

–Es mejor que lo aceptes rubio, Sakura pasara una larga temporada conmigo y nos la pasaremos bien ¿Verdad?

Pudo ver la diversión en los orbes fénix y solo sintió asco de una persona así, antes de que Naruto lo atacase decidió cortar por lo que según ella era lo más sano.

–Ya no quiero vivir contigo, me has decepcionado. Te convertiste en… una persona despreciable y si es así prefiero irme con Sasuke. No me llames y déjame en paz

–¡Y te atreves a juzgarme cuando te hundirás en mi mismo asqueroso mundo! –A esta hora la calle entera se había enterado del conflicto en la casa Uzumaki – ¡No eres mas que una cínica Sakura, no te atrevas a volver llorando a casa! ¡Tú ya no eres mi familia! –Estaba fuera de sí ¿Sakura se iba por culpa de Sasuke? El era mejor que aquel hombre, más humano y sin rencores, Sasuke era un ser vengativo y lleno de odio que solo le importaba su propio bienestar y seguridad, era tan egoísta y egocéntrico que ni siquiera tenía la humildad de reconocer la gran mujer que se estaba llevando ¿El siquiera la conocía? – ¡No sé de qué estoy hablando tu nunca has sido mi familia!

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad de Konoha. Tomo su bolso del suelo tiro de la camisa de Sasuke y lo llevo hacia el auto, quería salir pronto de ese lugar, el no entendía porque lo hacía, entendía su enojo su frustración y sus ganas de estrangularlos pero nunca en su sano juicio ella diría tal cosa…

–No me dejas disfrutar pequeña, arruinas la diversión –Su malsana sonrisa se dibujo nuevamente, Sakura al observarlo se dio cuenta de que era un ser hermosamente malévolo, su tez pálida y sus ojos combinaban perfectamente, sus mentón afilado le hacía ver en su rostro un aire aristócrata que se alejaba bastante de la realidad en que vivían. Tenía el cabello color azabache que terminaban en puntas naturales ¿Seria suave? Se descubrió a si misma viendo de manera extraña al enemigo y entendió porque las mujeres que veía llorando por los pasillos diariamente en el instituto sufrían tanto por alguien como Sasuke.

–Larguémonos antes de que me arrepienta –Se monto en el coche, Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada a Naruto no sin antes enseñarle un obsceno gesto y monto en el carro, encendió el auto y en breves minutos otra vez el exquisito olor a cerezos inundo sus fosas nasales, ¿Es que esa chica se creía un carro de flores? Odiaba las mujeres que se esforzaban tanto para gustarle…

–No me seducirás con olores frutales

Sakura lo miro extrañada, no entendía sus palabras –De que estás hablando?

–Tu olor llega a cualquiera que se te acerque a… Deja de ocupar tanto perfume

Su respuesta fue simple y a Sasuke la causo demasiada inestabilidad – No uso esas cosas, no tengo dinero para tonterías.

Aprovecho el rojo del semáforo para mirarla y comprobar si es que le estaba mintiendo, sin embargo su angelical rostro le refuto su teoría y lo hizo sentir completamente excitado.

–¿De verdad no lo sientes?

–Estas asustándome, enserio no se dé que hablas

–Olvídalo

Sin embargo no quito su mirada de ella, traía puesta una remera blanca simple que parecía más un pijama, Sasuke dedujo que por el apuro de la situación ni siquiera se había cambiado, sin embargo la sencilla prenda dejaba entrever el nacimiento de sus senos y se le ajustaba a su cintura, no era una mujer exuberante pero si provocaba sucios pensamientos en el, ¿Quién lo diría?

Sakura pareció percatarse de la mirada del Uchiha, lo miro de frente y Sasuke volvió a notar lo largas que eran sus pestañas y el potente color verde que poseían sus ojos, pero esta vez un pequeño detalle se añadió a su scanner, las luces nocturnas iluminaban sus mejillas quienes tenían pequeñas manchitas que el denominaría como pecas, eran pocas y se distribuían uniformemente, algo estúpido para algunos, algo sexy para el…

–¿Qué me ves?

–No eres tan insípida como pensaba…

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y una mordida inocente sobre sus labios provoco que Sasuke se detuviera en aquel gesto, al mirar sus labios se dio cuenta de que eran fuertemente rosados y carnosos, era imposible que fuesen así naturalmente, ella abusaba del maquillaje, se acerco mas para descubrirla sin embargo no solo noto que eran naturales sino que no existía una pizca de pinturillas y esas mierdas que usan las mujeres en su rostro.

–Está en verde

Disfruto por última vez de su inocencia y fijo nuevamente su vista en el camino, quería observarla nuevamente y descubrir que otros misterios ocultaba, la tentación era grande pero opto por ser cauto y tener la vista donde correspondía…

_Tendría muchos días para desentrañar sus secretos…_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

* * *

_Fuuuu! Un gran paso para mi, meses con la historia en la laptop y recién ahora la publico, espero que sea de su agrado y si tienen algo tan pequeño como una critica haganmelo saber :) que lo mejor para crecer como autoras es aprender de las criticas :D _

_Besos a todas y ojala podamos seguir con la historia 3_


End file.
